


“Impressive, Truly.”

by Radclyffe



Series: #fictober 2018 [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radclyffe/pseuds/Radclyffe
Summary: Musgrave Hall, by the well.





	“Impressive, Truly.”

“The police will be here soon with divers and bolt cutters, can you hold on to the rope a little longer? I’d climb down to you but I don’t think I could free you, and anyway…”

Sherlock doesn’t finish the sentence. Eurus is catatonic but still he doesn’t trust her.

John can hang on; the water is up to his chin but no longer rising. He’s cold, his neck is killing him, but the sound of his friend’s voice and the knowledge that rescue is on its way helps. The resilience of the human spirit – remarkable.

Sherlock passes the time by telling John how he worked it out; deciphering Eurus’s song and the clues in the impossible gravestones. Even in the most fraught of circumstances Sherlock preens a little at John’s admiration.

“Impressive, truly. But I’ll be more impressed once I’m out of here”

Sherlock has to agree, he concentrates on supporting his friend, this isn’t the time to examine his memories and all that has happened to him because as a six year old he’d chosen to play pirates with another little boy from the village instead of his sister.

There will be time enough to mourn that little boy, his childhood best friend, the intrepid Redbeard with his ginger hair and eye patch, reduced to a pile of bones.

**Author's Note:**

> The end of week three and the end of fics directly based on the BBC Sherlock canon.  
> (In order to write these I have watched series four again - very closely - all very clever but you could drive a coach and horses through the plot holes. Just saying)


End file.
